


I Can't Quit You Baby (rus)

by leotart



Category: David Bowie (Musician), Led Zeppelin
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9814517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leotart/pseuds/leotart
Summary: 1968 год. Джимми Пейдж вместе с верным Питером Грантом ищут вокалиста в новую (пока безымянную) группу. Каждый из них находит в Роберте Планте намного больше, чем просто голос. Произошедшие события вызывают в памяти Джимми одно прежнее знакомство.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Can't Quit You Baby (eng)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604286) by [leotart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leotart/pseuds/leotart). 



> До меня как-то не сразу дошло, что русскую версию тоже можно тут запосить. Х) Я пишу на двух языках (как Набоков, лол).
> 
> ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ: Такой ООС, что практически АУ. Хэдканон на хэдканоне и хэдканоном погоняет.
> 
> Планируется ещё две части продолжения с развитием существующих линий.

Джимми Пейджу не везло. Он хотел собрать собственную группу. Пока что их было только двое. Сам Джимми на ведущей и единственной гитаре (больше никакого разделения на лид- и ритм- – он это твёрдо решил) и Питер ‘Джи’ Грант в качестве менеджера. Джимми ещё со студийных времён знал одного неплохого (и это ещё мягко сказано) басиста и клавишника в одном лице. Вообще-то Джон Пол Джонс был аранжировщиком широкого профиля – это означало, что он мог извлекать мелодичные звуки из чего угодно, почти как Брайан Джонс. Так же как и Джимми, он жаждал выразить себя в свободном творчестве, не ограниченном жёстким диктатом студии. Джимми знал, что может положиться на старого приятеля, и Джонси пойдёт за ним, если он позовёт. Но это была только половина группы. Ему нужен был ударник. В идеале, Кит Мун, но тот был занят. Значит, ему нужен был кто-то вроде Кита Муна, только лучше (и желательно поспокойнее, но это уже как повезёт). И ему позарез нужен был вокалист. Конечно, на нём можно было сэкономить, если бы Джимми или Джонси могли петь, но увы – нельзя быть талантливым во всём.  
С поисками вокалиста Джимми тотально не везло. Все, более или менее удовлетворяющие его строгим критериям, были уже заняты, а немногие оставшиеся, будто сговорившись, уплывали у него из-под носа один за другим. Их можно было понять – название The Yardbirds не внушало доверия, даже с приставкой New. Выпустив из своего лона оперившихся Эрика, а затем Джеффа, этот птичник (если не сказать - курятник) стал постепенно разваливаться. К тому моменту, как полный сил и вдохновения Джимми взялся за лид-гитару, остальные участники разбежались кто куда. В конечном итоге в группе остался только он один, да ещё Питер, и теперь им вдвоём нужно было срочно придумать, как отработать оставшиеся обязательства по контракту. В любом случае, The New Yardbirds (Джимми сам подрисовал это слово на уже отпечатанных афишах) было рабочим названием, и Джимми собирался его сменить, как только наткнётся на что-то более эпичное и не вызывающее ассоциаций с тонущим кораблём.

Дни безуспешных поисков текли непрерывным потоком, сливаясь в недели, и Джимми уже почти отчаялся. Он всё чаще подумывал о том, чтобы оставить эту начинавшую казаться безнадёжной затею, выплатить долг из своих кровных и приложить энергию куда-нибудь ещё. В один из таких унылых моментов мрачное течение его мыслей было прервано звонком Терри Рида – последнего из вереницы певцов, отвергших предложение Джимми. Может быть, он передумал? Но нет, Терри всего лишь решил позвать Джимми послушать какую-то Band of Joy, выступавшую в каком-то богом забытом колледже в Бирмингеме.  
\- Их вокалист, Плант. Зовут, кажется, Роберт. Поверь мне, дружище, он именно тот, кого ты ищешь. Поёт уже несколько лет, данные потрясающие, но его до сих пор никто не подписал. Ты просто должен его послушать. – Голос Терри звучал весьма уверенно, но Джимми уже ни на что не надеялся.  
\- Как он выглядит? – тем не менее спросил он. Кое-кто однажды научил Джимми тому, что форма важна почти так же, как и содержание, и одно без другого не приводит к гармонии.  
Если Терри и удивился такому вопросу, то сделать вывод по тону его голоса было трудно.  
\- Как греческий бог. – Ответил он.  
«Надеюсь, не Гефест», - мысленно съязвил Джимми, но вслух поблагодарил Терри за помощь и заверил его, что они с Питером обязательно посетят этот концерт.

В назначенные день и час они стучались в почему-то запертую заднюю дверь указанного колледжа, и Джимми всё меньше нравилась эта затея. Когда на лёгкий стук костяшек Джимми никто не отозвался, Питер стал методично дубасить деревянную поверхность своими кулачищами. Ещё пара ударов, и хлипким доскам было бы несдобровать. От плачевного конца дверь спас наконец отперевший её причудливого вида детина. Он был на полголовы выше немаленького, но хрупкого и субтильного Джимми, хотя так могло казаться из-за буйной копны белокурых кудрей, обрамлявших его миловидное лицо и придававших их обладателю поразительное сходство с одуванчиком. И примерно на столько же ниже двухметрового Питера. На вид ему можно было дать от силы восемнадцать. На нём были шмотки самых психоделических расцветок и узоров, явно с чужого плеча (причём, женского, так как облегали его развитое тело больше, чем это дозволяли приличия), и несметное количество дешёвых бус и браслетов, совершенно не сочетавшихся друг с другом и с одеждой.  
В его небесно-голубых глазах мелькнул испуг при виде угрожающей фигуры Джи. Тот опустил всё ещё занесённый кулак, пожирая глазами пёстрого юнца. Он перевёл взгляд на менее пугающего Джимми. Тот, кажется, заинтересовал его куда больше – от быстрого оценивающего взгляда снизу вверх не укрылась ни одна деталь. Возможно, Джимми померещилось в потёмках, но незнакомец пользовался косметикой, или то была краска, густо залившая его щёки при виде вновь прибывших. Так ничего и не сказав, он затянулся самокруткой, зажатой между пальцами, унизанными крупными и откровенно безвкусными перстнями, и стремительно удалился вглубь тёмного помещения.  
\- А она ничего, да? – Питер был подозрительно воодушевлён.  
\- Ох, Джи. – Джимми решил не разубеждать напарника и только ухмыльнулся.

Найти сцену не составляло труда – нужно было лишь следовать за приглушённым гулом множества голосов, доносящимся из недр здания. Через пару минут они вышли ко входу в задымлённое парами марихуаны и давно не мытых тел помещение спортзала, где на невысоком импровизированном помосте музыканты настраивали инструменты (признаков вокалиста пока что не наблюдалось). Вокруг собралась разношёрстная публика из нескольких десятков хиппующих студентов. Питер принялся расчищать дорогу к подобию сцены. По правде говоря, ему не нужно было прикладывать для этого дополнительных усилий – он просто шёл вперёд, а толпа сама расступалась, завидев его двухсоткилограммовую моржеподобную фигуру. Джимми шёл следом, улыбаясь со смесью смущения и самодовольства. Вместе они составляли занятную парочку – прямо Робин Гуд и отец Тук.  
Достигнув края сцены, они снова увидели то нелепое дитя цветов, что открыло им дверь. Оживлённо жестикулируя, он болтал с парой хорошеньких девиц (те смеялись до слёз и, почти не таясь, с ним заигрывали), но скосил глаза на Джимми, как только тот появился в поле его зрения.  
Наконец, музыканты покончили с настраиванием и заиграли нечто, в чём Джимми опознал вступление к «For What It’s Worth» Buffalo Springfield. Они попадали в ноты, и на том спасибо. Джимми пришёл сюда не ради них. Обкуренная толпа нестройно загудела. Вокалиста по-прежнему нигде не было видно. Джимми скрестил руки на груди и нахмурился. И тут цветастый блондин поднял указательный палец вверх, как бы призывая девушек замолкнуть и послушать музыку. Сделал последнюю затяжку и бросил тлеющий окурок прямо на пол, тут же затушив его высоким каблуком ботинка из змеиной кожи. Широким шагом длинных прямых ног взлетел на сцену, одной рукой снял со стойки микрофон, другой попутно расправляя и наматывая на кулак микрофонный провод, и запел.  
Впрочем, назвать те звуки, которые издавал Роберт (Джимми уже понял, что это был он), пением было всё равно, что ничего не сказать. Этому пресному, блёклому слову – петь – было не под силу описать и десятой доли его вокальных возможностей. Он истошно вопил, надрывно кричал, недвусмысленно стонал, неистово молил о чём-то (и любой или любая были готовы дать ему всё, о чём бы тот ни попросил), а также выл, визжал, вздыхал и даже мяукал. (За «For What It’s Worth» последовала «Hey Joe»). Он бесновался, вскидывая гриву золотых кудрей, подсвеченную одиноким лучом прожектора, и изгибаясь в эпилептических конвульсиях. Он соблазнял и одурманивал, заставляя забыть о том, кто ты и где ты, безо всякой дури. Он явно нигде не учился, потому что пел горлом, а не диафрагмой (Джимми отметил это, скорее, на автомате), но это было совершенно неважно. Напротив, классическое обучение его только испортило бы. Он был мужской версией Дженис Джоплин, ожившей гитарой Джими Хендрикса. Так, должно быть, чувствуют себя золотоискатели, просеяв сотни решёт грязи, и, наконец, найдя самородок размером с булыжник. Джимми нашёл своего вокалиста.

Бледное лицо Джимми с мелкими, но гармоничными чертами было наполовину скрыто тёмной волной расчёсанных на косой пробор прерафаэлитских локонов, отросших почти до лопаток. Но и под этой естественной завесой ни один мускул по обыкновению не выдавал бушевавших внутри чувств. Лишь тёмно-зелёные глаза заблестели новым светом, в каждом из них отражалось по маленькому Роберту. Он невольно вспомнил о Питере. К этому моменту тот уже должен был осознать, что перед ними не девушка. Джимми осторожно взглянул на него. Прикованный к фигуре на сцене взгляд небольших, но пронзительных серых глаз, обычно сверлящий собеседника откуда-то из глубины почти полностью заросшего густой бородой лица, сейчас затуманился, рот был слегка приоткрыт. Джимми ещё никогда не видел Гранта таким… одухотворённым.  
Джимми снова перевёл взгляд на сцену. Отгремела «Hey Joe», и за ней тут же без перерыва последовала «Somebody to Love» Jefferson Airplane. Роберт перещеголял саму Грейс Слик. Да что там, он без преувеличения был лучше всех. Но постойте-ка, Терри сказал, что этот Плант поёт уже несколько лет. И Джимми, буквально варящийся в этом бизнесе, ни разу о нём не слышал? Почему его до сих пор никто не открыл, не огранил и не обрамил этот алмаз, не подсунул ему самый невыгодный контракт из всех возможных, не нажил золотые горы на миллионных тиражах альбомов? Почему его смазливая мордашка до сих пор не украшает витрины всех музыкальных магазинов и не смотрит со всех афиш? Почему Джефф променял его на этого шотландца?! Если Роберт начал выступать два, ну ладно, три года назад, то к этому времени уже должен был устать от славы и снюхивать кокс с обнажённой спины знойной мулатки где-нибудь в шикарном отеле на тихоокеанском побережье. А он здесь, в английском захолустье, распинается перед кучкой обдолбанных студентов, силой своего невероятного голоса заставляя их поверить, что ему так отчаянно нужен кто-то, чтобы полюбить. Это было слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.  
Очевидно, с ним что-то не так. Может, у него невыносимый характер, и с ним невозможно работать? Как у Джеффа, только ещё хуже. «Должно быть, так оно и есть», - внутренне согласился сам с собой Джимми, окончательно и, что самое удивительное, без какой бы то ни было помощи извне перейдя от восторженной эйфории к такой родной и привычной угрюмости.  
\- Пойдём, Джи, – Джимми подёргал Питера за рукав. – Мне всё понятно.  
Гранту понадобилось ещё несколько щипков и тычков, чтобы очнуться от транса, в который его ввела златокудрая сирена по имени Роберт.  
\- Т-ты не хочешь остаться? – спросил он у Джимми тоном обиженного ребёнка, ранее за ним не замеченным и довольно странно звучащим, исходя от человека столь монументальных пропорций.  
Тот помотал головой, поджав губы, развернулся и начал пробираться к выходу. Питер поспешил его опередить, чтобы расчищать дорогу от разомлевших хиппи. Он то и дело оглядывался на сцену.  
На улице лило, как из ведра. Джимми поднял воротник пальто и, нахохлившись, зашагал к машине. Он давно не чувствовал себя таким подавленным.

Прошло два дня. Джимми провёл их преимущественно на диване, закуривая сигарету за сигаретой. Он прикуривал одну и почти тут же забывал о ней, погрузившись в свои мысли, пока столбик пепла не осыпался ему на грудь. Джимми чертыхался, отряхивался и закуривал следующую. То, что он почти ничего не ел, было обычным делом. Поддержание биологических функций всегда шло на втором месте после выполнения творческих задач. Если бы Питер, добровольно взявший на себя роль заботливой наседки, не следил за тем, чтобы Джимми регулярно принимал пищу, его дневной рацион, как правило, сужался до кофе и сигарет. Но он не притрагивался к своим гитарам с того злополучного концерта Band of Joy, а это уже вызывало некоторую тревогу.  
Наконец, на третий день Джимми очнулся от мрачных дум и решил действовать. Он встал с дивана, добрался до телефона и сделал несколько звонков. Связи решают всё, а их у Джимми было предостаточно. Последним он позвонил Питеру, продиктовал адрес и дал чёткие инструкции. Голос менеджера на другом конце провода сразу зазвучал приподнято – возможно, он был рад тому, что Джимми наконец-то пришёл в себя, либо задание гитариста не оставило его равнодушным.

Будто какой-то байроновский герой, Джимми жил один в стоящем особняком эллинге на берегу Темзы. В своём жилище Джимми нравилось две вещи – его обособленность и то, что когда-то дом принадлежал Алистеру Кроули. Джимми считал себя его последователем и коллекционировал всё, что только мог найти: начиная с книг и карт Таро и заканчивая домами (после того, как игра на гитаре начала приносить доход).  
Джимми окинул старинную гостиную критическим взором. Опустошил пепельницу в окно и замёл кучку просыпавшегося пепла под ковёр носком лакированного ботинка. Пытливо воззрился на своё отражение в зеркале в тяжёлой резной раме. Тёмные кудри небрежно струились по плечам так, будто он только что позировал Габриэлю Россетти. Взгляд скользнул ниже - белая блуза художника с широкими рукавами, сужающимися к запястьям, клетчатый вязаный жилет на пуговицах и шифоновый шарфик с пёстрым цветочным орнаментом, несколько раз обмотанный вокруг шеи (Джимми всегда мёрз), лиловые бархатные брюки-клёш. Джимми посмотрел в глаза своему отражению. Он не мог предположить, что будет так нервничать.  
Джимми никогда не страдал от застенчивости - в том, чтобы подойти к понравившейся девушке и заговорить, не было никакой театральности, до которой Джимми, что уж тут скрывать, был падок. Они с Питером разработали целую систему. Если на концерте или афтерпати Джимми замечал, что какая-нибудь красотка строит ему глазки, и внутренне ощущал взаимность, то весь вечер держался холодно, но давал Питеру знак. Тот через какое-то время её выслеживал, похищал и привозил к Джимми, где он встречал её во всеоружии своего обаяния. За исключением похищения, в этих играх не было насилия. Он ни разу не тронул и пальцем ни одну из девушек (если, конечно, они сами не просили), и они всегда были вольны отказаться от общения и уйти в любой момент, если им что-то не понравится. Не отказалась ещё ни одна.  
Почему он думал о Роберте в том же ключе, что и о девушках, и только что приказал Гранту его похитить и привезти к себе домой, Джимми не знал.

Примерно через полчаса после отданных распоряжений за окном послышался приближающийся шум двигателя. Джимми выглянул в окно, спрятавшись за полупрозрачной шторой. К главному входу подъехал фургон Гранта. Питер грузно сполз с водительского места, но вместо того, чтобы направиться к задней двери, обошёл машину спереди и распахнул дверцу пассажирского места, вытянув руку в лёгком полупоклоне, который с некоторой натяжкой можно было назвать грациозным. Роберт легко спрыгнул вниз, опершись на предложенную руку. Бровь Джимми, наблюдающего за этой сценой из своего укрытия, недоумённо поползла вверх. Питер захлопнул дверь и робко (Джимми никогда не видел, чтобы Грант делал что-то робко) протянул Роберту руку, прощаясь. Тот со смехом обнял его, для чего ему пришлось подняться на цыпочки (Грант засиял), и со звонким «Пока, Джи!» зашагал к входной двери.  
Джимми едва успел отпрянуть от окна. Бешеный стук сердца у него в висках синхронизировался с дверным стуком, и до Джимми не сразу дошло, что нужно открыть. Он подошёл к двери и впустил Роберта внутрь.

На Роберте были всё те же ботинки из змеиной кожи, крайне узкие голубые джинсы, расклешённые от колена, и подозрительно похожая на женскую белая кофточка в облипку, оставляющая грудь открытой (хотя на улице было отнюдь не жарко). На его широкие плечи была небрежно накинута коричневая куртка, отороченная белым искусственным мехом. Колечки, фенечки и бусы в ассортименте прилагались. Пожалуй, они всё же были одного роста, но Джимми слегка сутулился из-за гитары и в целом казался меньше. Здоровый цвет лица и молодецкая стать Роберта свидетельствовали о предпочтении, отданном в детстве спортивным играм на свежем воздухе, в то время как аристократическая худоба и бледность Джимми были, скорее, следствием неправильного питания и затворничества.  
\- Доброе утро! Роберт Энтони Плант. – Широко улыбаясь, он протянул Джимми руку и затараторил с заметным акцентом уроженца рабочих окраин. – Да уж, хоромы у тебя, что надо. Ты здесь один живёшь? Я сразу узнал твоего приятеля. Такого сложно с кем-то спутать, сам понимаешь. Почему ты тогда так рано ушёл? Хотя это-то я как раз могу понять. Далеко не все выдерживают. Но почему ты пригласил меня встретиться? Твой друг сказал мне, что ты гитарист. Что ты играешь?  
\- Джеймс Патрик Пейдж. – Джимми пожал протянутую руку, не зная, на какой из посыпавшихся на него, как из рога изобилия, вопросов отвечать следующим.  
Но Роберт уже смотрел куда-то поверх него.  
\- Будь я проклят! Это что, первое издание «Братства Кольца»?!  
Едва не сметя Джимми с пути, он ринулся к книжному шкафу, занимавшему целую стену, достал с полки книгу и начал перелистывать страницы с таким воодушевлением, что Джимми показалось, он может их порвать. Джимми не помнил, откуда у него взялась эта книга. Возможно, кто-то, не слишком хорошо его знавший, подарил на Рождество или на день рождения, а может, она уже была здесь, когда он купил дом. Он как-то пробовал её читать, но повествование быстро его усыпило. Джимми всегда больше нравились книги, в которых добро и зло не были так чётко разграничены.  
\- Если хочешь, возьми себе. – Джимми слышал себя как бы со стороны, всё происходящее казалось ему сном.  
\- Серьёзно? Вот спасибо! – Роберт буквально светился от радости, и у Джимми тоже потеплело на душе.

Пятнадцать минут спустя Роберт всё ещё говорил о Толкиене, а Джимми слушал, не перебивая, не столько то, о чём он говорил, сколько музыку его голоса, и, почти не таясь, разглядывал своего гостя. Роберт был слишком красив для человека, однако обладая внешностью эльфа, он разговаривал и вёл себя, как простодушный хоббит, и именно в этом сочетании заключалась львиная доля его обаяния.  
Неожиданно Роберт опомнился.  
\- Ох, извини, я же не даю тебе слова вставить, Джим. Можно я буду звать тебя Джим? Вечно меня куда-то не туда заносит. Перебивай меня, не стесняйся, а то ведь я так могу до вечера трещать.  
Джимми выждал пару мгновений, но кажется, в диалоге (хотя для диалога, как правило, требуются двое) действительно наступила пауза. Роберт выглядел слегка виноватым.  
\- Все зовут меня Джимми. – Наконец сказал Джимми.  
\- Оу? Сколько тебе лет? – Роберт, очевидно, физически был неспособен долго хранить молчание.  
\- Двадцать четыре. А тебе?  
\- Скоро будет двадцать. В августе. Я Лев. А ты? Нет, подожди, дай угадаю. Дева? Скорпион? Водолей?  
Джимми пропустил последнюю очередь из вопросов мимо ушей. Двадцать лет! И как его до сих пор не оторвали с руками?  
\- Джимми? – Роберт обеспокоенно вглядывался ему в лицо. – С тобой всё в порядке?  
\- Что? Ах, да. – Джимми очнулся. – Послушай, но что же мы стоим? Присаживайся, чувствуй себя, как дома. – Джимми широким жестом указал в направлении дивана. – Могу я тебя чем-нибудь угостить? Виски? Кола? Виски с колой?  
\- А чай у тебя есть? – спросил Роберт, устраиваясь на диване и сбрасывая с плеч куртку. – С лимончиком.  
\- Не уверен, пойду посмотрю. – Джимми отправился на кухню.  
\- Было бы славно, если бы ты добавил туда пару ложечек мёда. Очень хорошо для горла. – Вдогонку ему промурлыкал Роберт.  
Чая у Джимми не нашлось. Равно, как и мёда с лимоном. Но в холодильнике обнаружилась пара бутылочек эля, против которого Роберт не стал возражать.

Джимми примостился на диване на расстоянии вытянутой руки от Роберта. Они откупорили бутылки тёмного стекла, отхлебнули каждый по глотку, и Джимми решил начать издалека.  
\- Не знаю, слышал ли ты о них, но я играл в The Yardbirds. – Джимми сделал выжидающую паузу. Роберт молчал, он был весь внимание.  
\- «For Your Love»? «Heart Full of Soul»? «Shape of Things»? – Джимми перечислял хиты (в записи которых, правда, не принимал участия), ожидая увидеть хотя бы тень узнавания в глазах Роберта. Ничего.  
Внезапно Роберт прыснул со смеху. Джимми недоумённо поднял бровь.  
\- Видел бы ты своё лицо! Конечно, я слышал о The Yardbirds. У меня есть все ваши альбомы. Ты делал ту штуку со смычком. Обожаю!  
Джимми едва заметно улыбнулся уголком рта. «Та штука со смычком». Приём, заключавшийся в игре на электрогитаре смычком от виолончели – Джимми позаимствовал идею у одного темнокожего коллеги-сессионщика, но довёл до совершенства, и это стало его фишкой.  
\- Спасибо. – Продолжил Джимми. – Но группа распалась. Вернее, теперь в ней только я.  
\- Мне жаль это слышать. – В голосе Роберта звучало неподдельное участие.  
\- Да, но я решил собрать новую группу под тем же названием. Или под другим, это уже как пойдёт. У меня есть на примете один басист, но нет ударника и вокалиста. Мне порекомендовали тебя.  
\- Но ты ушёл так рано. – Роберт вдруг погрустнел, вспоминая. – Почему?  
\- Именно поэтому я и позвал тебя сюда. – Джимми решил умолчать об идее с похищением, потому что с ней явно что-то пошло не так. – Ты был великолепен.  
\- Правда? – Роберт зарделся, как мак.  
\- О да! – Продолжал Джимми. – Твоё пение лучшее из того, что я когда-либо слышал, а я несколько лет работал сессионным гитаристом до The Yardbirds, так что поверь мне.  
\- Спасибо. – Роберт смущённо опустил глаза. Джимми невольно оценил впечатляющую длину его ресниц. Тот факт, что Роберт сам не осознавал, насколько он хорош, делал его ещё очаровательнее (если такое только возможно).  
\- Ты знаешь, сейчас, пожалуй, мне немного неудобно в этом признаваться, но я подумал, что с тобой что-то должно быть не так. – Запинаясь, выговорил Джимми.  
Роберт поднял на него взгляд.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?  
\- Прости, но ты сейчас сам сказал, что тебе почти двадцать лет. Хотя… со скольки ты поёшь? – Джимми вдруг осознал, что, возможно, поторопился с выводами.  
\- С пятнадцати. С тех самых пор, как я впервые услышал Элвиса, всё, чего я хотел – это петь. Когда я был ребёнком, я заворачивался в занавеску, и пытался ему подражать. Знаешь, там такой особый звук… Но меня, кажется, опять заносит. – Роберт смутился.  
Джимми вспомнил, как он сам впервые услышал «Heartbreak Hotel» по радио, и это изменило его жизнь. Мир тогда изменился.  
\- Нет-нет, продолжай! Мне интересно.  
И они заговорили об Элвисе. Точно так же, как поколение их отцов объединила война, их связывала музыка. Слово за слово, они разговорились о музыкальных предпочтениях, и Джимми с радостью обнаружил, что Роберт почти полностью разделяет (а кое в чём даже дополняет) его обширные интересы.  
\- Я знаю одного парня. Точнее, это мой лучший друг, Джон. И он первоклассный ударник. Я думаю, он бы тебе подошёл. – Сказал Роберт. – Правда, его невеста запретила ему играть, когда забеременела. Но думаю, он не откажется, если есть шанс на этом заработать.  
\- Если ты его рекомендуешь, я готов его послушать. – Обрадовался Джимми.  
\- Ты больше не считаешь, что со мной что-то не так? – Роберт игриво повёл плечом. Если бы он не был парнем, Джимми решил бы, что Роберт с ним флиртует. Хотя…  
\- Считай, что ты у меня на испытательном сроке. – Отшутился Джимми, мысленно проклиная свою паранойю.  
\- И всё же, - уже более серьёзным тоном продолжил Роберт, - ты так и не объяснил, почему так решил.  
\- Наверное, я просто не мог поверить, что кто-то может быть так хорош, как ты, заниматься этим в течение пяти лет и оставаться неизвестным.  
\- Не все разделяют твою точку зрения. – Роберт снова поник. – Однажды менеджер выгнал меня из группы. Он сказал, что я не умею петь. – Джимми не верил своим ушам. – Я в отместку создал свою группу с таким же названием. – Продолжил Роберт с улыбкой. – Родители выгнали меня из дома, когда мне было шестнадцать, потому что я не хотел быть учеником бухгалтера, а хотел заниматься музыкой. Я сначала жил у Джона, потом перебрался в коммуну. – (Это многое объясняло). – Всё, чего я хотел – это петь. – Повторил Роберт. – Музыка почти не приносила денег, но это меня никогда не волновало. Я всегда считал, что лучше умереть в двадцать лет на обочине, занимаясь любимым делом, чем потратить свою жизнь впустую.  
Джимми не мог не согласиться (хотя его жизненные обстоятельства и сложились удачнее).  
\- Подожди! – он вскочил с места, убежал в другую комнату и вернулся с двенадцатиструнной акустической гитарой. – Знаешь эту вещь?  
Джимми устроился с гитарой на диване. Его длинные тонкие пальцы забегали по струнам, заиграв вступление к вдумчивой балладе. В глазах Роберта заплясали весёлые искорки. Он почти тут же подхватил мотив. Из песни слова не выкинешь, но Роберт, видимо, считал, что от неоднократных повторов некоторых слов песня делается только лучше. Пожалуй, так оно и было.

Когда стихло эхо последнего аккорда, они оба поняли – только что на их глазах свершилась магия. Они никогда ничего не исполняли вместе, но их экспромт звучал так, будто они репетировали месяц. Никто из двоих не произнёс ни слова, боясь нарушить красоту момента. Джимми бережно отложил гитару в сторону и повернулся к Роберту. Расстояние между ними незаметно сократилось, и они едва не соприкасались плечами. Джимми заглянул в его лицо, полускрытое в ореоле светлых кудрей. Большие миндалевидные глаза, прямой нос, точёные скулы, кошачий изгиб рта. Кому только в голову могло прийти отдать его учиться на бухгалтера? Ему предначертано было стать рок-звездой.  
Джимми почти безотчётно протянул руку и убрал прядь волос со лба Роберта, тыльной стороной ладони легко коснулся его щеки. Роберт слегка порозовел, почти не дыша и глядя Джимми прямо в глаза. Повинуясь внезапному порыву, Джимми подался вперёд и поцеловал Роберта в губы. Тот незамедлительно ответил на поцелуй. Роберт целовался так же, как и пел – горячо, жарко, страстно. Его язык вытворял нечто невероятное. У Джимми закружилась голова, и он отстранился, чтобы перевести дух.  
\- Я не думал, что ты… - проговорил он.  
\- Я не думал, что ты тоже… - вторил ему Роберт. Его щёки пылали.  
Мгновение спустя они накинулись друг на друга, впившись друг другу в губы и торопливо помогая друг другу избавиться от ставшей вдруг ненужной одежды. Роберт со скоростью, выдававшей в нём умельца, расстёгивал пуговички на жилете Джимми. Тот поцеловал ямочку у Роберта на подбородке и спустился вниз к шее – Роберт застонал. Джимми приступил к ключицам, груди. Роберт одним рывком стянул свою кофточку, обнажив рельефный торс и мускулистые руки, и закинул её куда-то за диван. «Греческий бог. А ведь Терри не соврал», - пронеслось в голове у Джимми. Он занялся сосками Роберта, уделив каждому не менее двух минут. Роберт застонал громче, его пальцы блуждали у Джимми в волосах. Джимми провёл языком влажную дорожку по животу Роберта вниз, туда, где небольшая поросль волос на тон темнее, чем на голове, скрывалась во вздыбившихся джинсах. Расстегнув его ширинку, Джимми с удовлетворением отметил, что Роберт не носил нижнего белья. Освобождённый и распрямившийся во всю свою стать член Роберта был роскошен так же, как и он сам. Джимми не устоял перед искушением, чтобы взять его в рот. Он уже делал это раньше, достаточно давно, но судя по звукам, которые издавал Роберт, орально ублажать мужчин Джимми не разучился.  
\- О, Джимми!.. Да! Да, так хорошо-о-о!.. – судя по звукам, Роберт был близок к финалу, но Джимми во всём любил основательный подход. Он встал и в ответ на разочарованный вздох, вырвавшийся у Роберта, поцеловал его и со словами «Я сейчас» скрылся в ванной.  
Джимми не был готов к такому повороту событий, но он никогда ничего не выбрасывал и несколько минут спустя обнаружил в шкафчике для лекарств искомый тюбик смазки.  
Роберт предугадал его намерение, и когда Джимми вернулся в гостиную, уже перевернулся на живот. Глазам Джимми предстало поистине великолепное зрелище обнажённой робертовой задницы. Античные статуи позорно курили в сторонке. Быстро избавившись от нижних частей гардероба и оставшись в распахнутой блузе и наполовину размотанном шарфике, Джимми прильнул к Роберту, целуя его плечи и спину и лаская кончиками пальцев самые сокровенные места его тела.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул, - простонал Роберт.  
Джимми использовал смазку по назначению, и преодолев первоначальное сопротивление, медленно вошёл. Роберт издал приглушённый вскрик наслаждения. У него внутри было так тесно и хорошо. Джимми немного приподнял Роберта, встал вместе с ним на колени и начал плавно двигаться. Каждый толчок вызывал у Роберта стон в новой тональности. Джимми крепко прижал его к себе, начиная ускоряться. Он никак не мог насытиться Робертом, то обводя кончиком языка контур раковины его проколотого уха, то оставляя страстные засосы у него на плечах и шее, то лаская пальцами его соски.  
\- О, Джимми!.. – с хриплым стоном Роберт кончил. Джимми последовал за ним, сотрясаясь в оргазмических судорогах. Обессиленные, они повалились на диван и какое-то время оставались неподвижны, переводя дух. Джимми хотелось оставаться внутри Роберта так долго, насколько это было возможно.  
Роберт лениво потянулся к валявшейся на полу куртке, достал из кармана помятую пачку сигарет со вложенной зажигалкой, закурил, затянулся и передал тлеющую сигарету Джимми.  
\- Итак, мистер Пейдж, - с улыбкой спросил он, - я получил работу?  
\- Ты всё ещё на испытательном сроке. – Смеясь, ответил Джимми.  
\- Чёрт! Кажется, меня только что поимели. – Они оба заржали, как парочка придурков.

Когда Джимми улыбался, его лицо, обычно выглядевшее усталым и печальным, полностью преображалось. Благодаря Роберту, широкая улыбка не сходила с его губ. Роберт остался. Джимми показал ему свою комнату с гитарами, от которой у Роберта захватило дух, и свою коллекцию винила, для которой тоже скоро уже нужно было выделить отдельную комнату. Они проиграли несколько пластинок, спели вместе ещё пару песен, а проголодавшись, позвонили Питеру, чтобы он привёз какой-нибудь еды из ресторана. Затем они снова занялись любовью, уже на гигантской двуспальной постели Джимми, в этот раз гораздо медленнее, более чувственно и нежно. Они видели друг друга всего лишь второй раз в жизни, но им было так хорошо и комфортно друг с другом, как будто жили вместе уже несколько лет.  
Джимми лежал на спине, его длинные чёрные спутанные волосы разметались по подушке. Роберт лежал на нём сверху, томно водя пальцем по редким волоскам на впалой груди Джимми, и болтая в воздухе согнутыми в коленях ногами.  
\- Так значит, я у тебя не первый? – нарушил блаженное молчание Роберт. В его вопросе не было и тени ревности, только естественное любопытство.  
\- Их было не так уж и много, - уклончиво ответил слегка смущённый Джимми.  
\- Сколько? – не унимался Роберт. И поспешил прибавить. – Можешь не отвечать, если не хочешь.  
\- На самом деле, всего один. Но я многому у него научился.  
\- Я заметил, - хихикнул Роберт. – Может, мне написать ему благодарственное письмо? – Продолжил он молоть чепуху. – Как его зовут?  
\- Дэвид. Дэвид Джонс. – Взгляд Джимми затуманился от воспоминаний.  
\- Ой. Это тот, который из Monkees?  
\- Н-нет, другой. Он, кажется, уже сменил имя, чтобы их не путали.  
\- Он тоже музыкант? Как вы познакомились? – не унимался любознательный Роберт.  
\- Вокалист. И блондин. – Джимми покосился на Роберта. – Это было три… хотя нет, уже четыре года назад. Он пришёл к нам в студию, чтобы записать сингл со своей тогдашней группой. Как же их там, Boyish Men? Manish Boys? Уже не помню. Он был довольно неплох.  
\- Лучше, чем я? – насторожился Роберт.  
\- Никто не лучше тебя, я же уже говорил. – Джимми поцеловал его в макушку. – Так вот, я помогал им с соло и всем таким, а потом оно, ну ты знаешь, как-то само случилось.  
\- А почему вы расстались? – Роберт на секунду задумался. – Вы же расстались? Он не придёт домой после работы или что-то такое?  
\- Расстались. Может, это странно, но мне кажется, это произошло, потому что мы были слишком похожи. Мы не дополняли друг друга… - Джимми хотел сказать «как мы с тобой», но подумал, что для такого, пожалуй, рановато, и продолжил, - а только бодались.  
\- Он тоже Козерог, да? – Роберт мог объяснить абсолютно все тонкости человеческих взаимоотношений при помощи астрологии.  
\- Кстати, да. У нас даже дни рождения шли один за другим. – Удивился Джимми этому прежде не осознаваемому факту. – А ещё мне кажется, он всегда был немного не в себе. Вроде бы сейчас он вообще забросил музыку и выступает с пантомимой на разогреве у T.Rex. По крайней мере, я так слышал. – Джимми постарался как-то замять факт своей излишней осведомлённости.  
\- T.Rex? Это те, что с там-тамчиками?  
\- Ну да.  
\- Однако. – Задумчиво изрёк Роберт.  
\- Но довольно о нём. Что насчёт тебя? – Мастерски перевёл тему Джимми.  
\- А что насчёт меня?  
\- Давно это с тобой? – Джимми начинал смущаться.  
\- Что?  
\- Это. – Джимми обвёл всю мизансцену красноречивым взглядом.  
\- А. Это сложно объяснить. Для меня, по сути, не так уж и важно, какого пола человек, если я его лю…  
Его прервал дверной звонок. Роберт ракетой взвился с кровати и подбежал к окну.  
\- Там Питер с едой! – Он лукаво улыбнулся Джимми и зашлёпал босыми пятками вниз по лестнице.  
\- Если ты его что?.. – спросил Джимми ему вслед, но Роберт уже не слышал.  
Входная дверь перед Питером Грантом распахнулась, представляя его взору совершенно нагого Роберта (если не считать фенечек). Грант уронил челюсть. Роберт поднялся на цыпочки, чмокнул его в волосатую щёку, забрал пакеты и закрыл дверь.


End file.
